


coffee beans and crushes

by kkuma



Series: have a little faith [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Barista Sawamura Daichi, Flirty Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is used to blending into the background, he's not a wallflower but he's not he most glamorous person either and that's fine with him. So receiving copious amounts of attention from a certain customer is a completely new experience, one he's not entirely sure how to feel about.





	coffee beans and crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way, waaaaaaay too much time on this but I couldn't help it. Sometimes when I write with a clear story in mind, my writing just takes on a mind of its own and starts running at a pace that I can't keep up with. Oh well, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this story is part of a series but can be read separately if you so wish. Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place, I hope you enjoy it ♡

"Your boyfriend isn't here right now."

"Shut up, Suga."

As his friend and coworker giggles, Daichi casts his eyes back over the cafe, scanning it for a certain feline face. When he turns his eyes back, Suga is looking at him smugly.

"I told you so." He says with a grin.

"And I told you to shut up."

Walking off with a sigh, Daichi makes his way to the kitchen in the back, and settles himself at the sink to begin washing dishes. He didn't know what had come over him, but recently he found himself almost looking forward to the golden eyed customer that had shaken up his regular days at work. Sawamura Daichi wasn't someone who demanded people's attention, he was a little boring and he knew it. He was fine with it, it wasn't a big deal. Sure, it didn't exactly feel great when people said he was bland or said none of his features stood out but he was never completely forgotten or considered ugly so it was fine. But lately he had been receiving  a lot of attention and it had all started a couple of weeks ago when he had first heard _his_ cackle.

* * *

 

Daichi had been cleaning tables in the cafe when he had heard it; the laughter that rang through the entire cafe like an aria. It was an attractive laugh so it was no surprise that the person it belonged to was equally as attractive. He had messy black hair that looked like a bird's nest with the way it stuck up at irregular angles, his fringe covering his right eye. He was with a regular, a blonde boy named Kenma, the two of them just sitting at a table doing nothing. Daichi got back to work cleaning up and rearranging the tables when he heard the laugh again, looking up he saw the stranger and Kenma at the counter with one of their baristas, Hinata, looking very flustered. Sensing trouble, he went over to investigate already a little irritated for some reason.

"Is there a problem here?" he had asked, standing directly behind the tall stranger.

"Nah, I'm just messing with.." The stranger's words had trailed off as he turned to face Daichi. For a few seconds the stranger had just blinked down at him, but then his eyes began raking up and down Daichi's body as he whistled appreciatively. The reaction was new to Daichi, he had never had anyone openly express attraction to him like that before. He felt his cheeks warming but also felt irritated at how the stranger's eyes were eating up like he was a piece of meat. It was a weird combination of flattering and insulting.

"Can I help you with something?" Daichi had gritted out, he had to be as polite as possible as the stranger was still a customer.

"Do you have a map?" The stranger had said, a grin stretching across his face.

"A map?"

"Yes, because it's seem that I've gotten lost in your thighs."

The pickup line was so bad, so utterly stupid that Daichi couldn't hold back his snort. Which the stranger was happy for, if the way he stepped a little more into Daichi's space was any indication.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." He had said, bending down a little bit to read Daichi's name tag. " It's _very_ nice to meet you, Sa'amura-san."

Seeing him up close, Daichi had to retract his previous statement, the man was _very_ attractive. His eyes were gold, narrow and catlike and his jaw was sharp. He had looked like a model, like the type of guy who could have anyone he wanted; a playboy.

"If there's nothing wrong, I'll be getting back to work." Daichi had said, stepping back to get some distance between them. The stranger, Kuroo had looked a little surprised but not undeterred.

"No, I really do need your help though."

"With what?"

"With getting to know you better, I'd love to get your number." Kuroo had purred, grinning once more as he stood to his full height.

Being flirted with was new, being the centre of someone's attention so closely was new and Daichi had found himself at a loss as to what to do. Part of him had been on cloud nine to have such an attractive guy interested in him, but another part of him, the much louder part, had been convinced he was just being made fun of. It didn't make sense any other way, someone like Daichi wasn't the type to be hit on or be flirted with. With these thoughts in mind, he had given the man an exasperated frown.

"Why would I want to get to know someone who's harassing me at my place of work?"

Kuroo had faltered momentarily and given Daichi a sheepish look, he scratched at his nose and coughed a little before grinning again.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this forward but there's just something about you."

"Something about me?" Daichi replied, unimpressed.

"Yeah, you're jus-" He never got to finish his sentence as his shorter blonde friend had jabbed him in his side and pulled him to the cafe's entrance, giving Daichi an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you _very_ soon too, Sa'amura-san." Kuroo had called over his shoulder as he left, giving Daichi a wink, which he promptly ignored. The bell on the top of the door rang as it closed and Daichi had returned to working, telling himself that Kuroo had just been bored enough to play around him, nothing more.

 

He would have continued believing that had Kuroo not shown up at the cafe the very next day. It was early into his shift and Daichi had been working the counter, when he strolled in with the same grin on his face as the day before.

 

"Good morning, Sa'amura-san~."

 

Forcing himself not to groan or roll his eyes, Daichi had worn his fakest smile to respond.

 

"Good morning, what can I get you?"

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday."

 

This had caught him off guard and his smile dropped at he looked at Kuroo.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday, it was inappropriate and shitty of me."

 

Daichi had relaxed as a small smile spread across his face. It was an unexpected but welcome turn of events.

 

"It's fine, we can put it in the past."

 

Kuroo had reached his hand out with a genuine smile and his visible gold eye lighting up.

 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, second year Chemistry major."

 

Daichi had taken his hand for a firm handshake.

 

"Sawamura Daichi, second year Engineering major."    

* * *

From then on, their relationship had been relatively normal, Kuroo would come in every couple of days and either try to chat up Daichi or sit down and get work done on his laptop. He had toned it down since their first meeting but managed to slip in the occasional flirtation or tease. Daichi still didn't know how to feel about it, the attention was nice and entertaining the idea that Kuroo might actually be interested in him was fun for awhile, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was anything more than him being toyed with. So he just rolled his eyes at Kuroo's flirtations, played dumb or humoured him when he was in a good mood.

 

But it didn't mean anything, Daichi refused to get his hopes up.

 

Finishing off the dishes, he wipes off his hands and exits the kitchen ready to take over the counter shift from Suga, he opens the door and is greeted with the lazy grin that had been directed at him so many times before.

 

"There's my favourite barista~." Kuroo sings, his eyes giving Daichi a quick once-over.

 

"Aww, what about me?" Suga huffs with a faux pout, he was by the coffee making station, cleaning out the coffee grinder.

 

"You hold a special place in my heart, Suga-chan. But Sa'amura is the one for me."

 

That was the other thing that let Daichi know it was just a joke to Kuroo, he flirted with _everyone_. His lazy grin and laid-back attitude made it easy for people to warm up to him and on occasion his jokes had even made other customers laugh. While he didn't work there, he had easily become a welcome fixture to Crowtit Cafe, always hanging around the counter to bother Daichi.

 

"Hello, Kuroo-san. It's a shame I can't say the same." Daichi says.

 

"What? I'm not your favourite customer? Who is?" Kuroo looks at him with wide eyes, feigning hurt.

 

It seems that luck is on Daichi's side as the door's bell rings, signalling the arrival of a new customer to the cafe. They all look to the door to see another regular, Asahi enter. Daichi gives him a wide smile which he returns with apprehension.

 

"There he is, my favourite customer, Asahi-san."

 

Kuroo sniffs and glares at Asahi who falters in his step towards the counter. Suga glares at Daichi, prodding him with his elbow.

 

"You have your man, don't come after mine." Suga whispers digging his elbow deeper into Daichi's rib cage. Daichi elbows back just as hard.

 

"He's not my man." Daichi whispers back.

 

Suga sticks his tongue out and fixes his bangs, his attention back on the tall brunette man who just entered their cafe. Kuroo is playfully hitting Asahi like a child, calling him a homewrecker and a thief. Asahi looks lightly exasperated but has a timid smile on his face.

 

"Kuroo-san, please stop harassing other patrons to the cafe or you'll be removed." Daichi says drily.

 

Kuroo turns back upon hearing his name and saunters closer to the counter, closer to Daichi.

 

"Mhm, if that means _you'll_ be the one to remove me, I might just get a little rowdier." Kuroo says, his grin widening as he waits for Daichi's response.

 

"I'm sure campus security would be better suited to take you on." Daichi says without missing a beat, determined not to fall for his provocations.

 

"I don't know Sa'amura-san, I think you'd _take me_ just fine."

 

Kuroo's smile is lecherous and Daichi blushes at the implication, internally berating himself for falling into that. He sighs, deciding to ignore Kuroo for the time being, and turns to face Asahi who looks nervous under Suga's incessant chattering.

 

"Asahi-san, what can I get you?" Daichi says, ignoring the glare Suga gives him when Asahi's attention moves from him.

 

Asahi gives Suga a shy nod as he moves closer to the counter to face Daichi with his usual small smile.

 

"Daichi, we have 3 lectures together, you can drop the 'san' by now." He says with a chuckle, "I'll have a latte and a blueberry muffin please."

 

"Coming right up!" Suga says, giving him a wink.

 

"Company policy," Daichi replies with a shrug, "We have to address all customers respectfully, even the ones that don't deserve it." He cuts his eyes to Kuroo as he says the last part of his sentence and is given a pout in response.

 

"You wound me, Sa'amura-san."

 

Daichi takes Asahi's money and places it in the register, he then uses a pair of tongs to place a blueberry muffin a small bag. He hands it Asahi with a smile just as Suga finishes his latte. Asahi thanks them both and heads for the door.

 

"Aww, you're not staying?" Suga asks, blinking up at him.

 

"I've got my own job to get to." He says with another shy smile. "I'll..umm..see you later."

 

"I'll hold you to that." Suga purrs, with a wink. Asahi nods and exits, the tips of his ears staining pink as he goes. The bell sounds again as the door closes.

 

Suga sighs leaning on the coffee station with a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

"God, he's so hot."

 

Daichi snorts and pokes him in the shoulder. "Desperate, much?"

 

"Yes, I am! Tall and rugged but shy and sensitive!? He's 100% my type." Suga says swooning.

 

"Suga-chan, you're so bold, I'm blushing." Kuroo says giving him a sly look. "You were all over him."

 

"You're one to talk." Suga replies with an equally sly look.

 

"Yeah well, I don't seem to be making as much progress as you." Kuroo sighs wistfully.

 

"You think? I still haven't gotten his number yet and it's almost been 2 weeks. " Suga sighs as well, the two of them lean on the counter with their chins in their hands.

 

"Would you get back to work?" Daichi says swatting Suga lightly with a dish towel. "And don't you have work to do Kuroo-san? I've heard that Chemistry is a soul-crushing major."

 

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kuroo groans, picking himself off of the counter and stretching. "Okay, I'll get espresso macchiato and an apple doughnut, actually make that two apple doughnuts, I should get one for Kenma."

 

Suga begins making his order as Daichi puts the two apple doughnuts into a bag.

 

"How is Kenma-san?"

 

"Smitten as a kitten these days, he and Chibi-chan are disgustingly lovey dovey." Kuroo says with a retch.

 

Daichi chuckles, "Someone's bitter."

 

"I'm not! Okay, I am a little but I'm also happy for them, they're really good for each other."

 

Daichi nods in agreement as he hands Kuroo his purchase. He had watched their romance bloom in the cafe, with Kenma's shy glances when Hinata was working and Hinata's barely contained excitement whenever he waited for Kenma to arrive. The week that Kenma didn't show up, _everyone_ at work had known about. Hinata had been mopey, had barely spoken to anyone and had even been less than enthusiastic with customers. When Kenma finally came after his long absence, Hinata had still been in a funk. Daichi had watched the two of them awkwardly shuffle around each other and had berated Tsukishima when he had started teasing him. But when Kenma left that day Hinata's spirits had been at an all time high and at end of his shift, the boy was practically vibrating as he waited for Kenma.  As he had watched them leave the cafe hand in hand, Daichi couldn't help but feel a little jealous, they seemed to fit so well, a pair that complimented each other perfectly.

 

Kuroo is saying something so Daichi pulls himself out of his thoughts to catch the end of his sentence.

 

"-good shift, Sa'amura-san. Guess, I'll catch you later?"

 

"Thanks and I guess so." Daichi says casually, "I can hardly stop you from coming here."

 

"Aww, don't say it like you don't enjoy me being here."

 

"You're a paying customer so I'm not averse to it."

 

"Is that all?" Kuroo asks hopefully.

 

"What more would there be?" Daichi asks a little confused, he raises his eyebrow at Kuroo whose smile weakens.

 

"Nothing, I guess." Kuroo says with another sigh. Suga hands him his drink with an pitying smile and he leaves with a small nod of his head.

 

As the door closes, Suga smacks Daichi on the shoulder.

 

"Ow, what's that for?"

 

"Did you have to rip out his heart like that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Daichi, he flirts with you every time he comes here, take the hint."

 

Daichi rolls his eyes, it's only been a couple of hours into shift but he's already exhausted.

 

"No, he toys with me to get a reaction every time he comes here, that's it."

 

"You can't be serious."

 

"I am, Kuroo is just that type of guy, he flirts with everyone."

 

"Okay, I can't deny that but it's different with you, Daichi! He really seems interested."

 

Daichi shakes his head. He doesn't want to get into this right now, he promised himself that he wouldn't get his hopes up, that he wouldn't let himself get swept up by a gorgeous smile and messy hair. Luckily, the doorbell rings and a group of students enter the cafe, signifying the end of their conversation. Daichi greets them with a smile pushing all thoughts of Kuroo to the back of his mind.

* * *

Kuroo confirms Daichi's beliefs in the worst way possible.

 

It had been a long day, he hadn't had a shift at the cafe but his lectures had kicked his ass enough. He had been given two assignments with one of them being due in the next week, so he had to make a start on it that evening or he'd forget. Entering a local convenience store, Daichi made his way to the ready prepared meal aisle when he saw them. Kuroo was with a slender man who had black hair and dark blue eyes. The man had an androgynous face and it was clear as day that he was very pretty, and his laughter ringing through the aisle sounded like a summer wind chime. Kuroo had an arm around the man's waist and was smiling down at him, chuckling himself at the other man's uncontrollable laughter. The sight was too much for Daichi, they looked so good together, much better than he and Kuroo ever could and it hurt to see. It hurt more than he could ever have imagined because no matter how much he told himself he didn't care, not matter how many times he rolled his eyes at his flirtations, no matter how many times he promised himself he wouldn't get his hopes up, Daichi could never quite squash down the tiny thread of hope that maybe, just maybe Kuroo actually liked him. But the sight of them together had cut that thread with the dexterity of a seamstress and Daichi ran out of the store without looking back, ran back to his student room with an empty stomach and hurled himself into bed, ignoring Suga's worried knocks at his door.

 

The next morning, Daichi wakes up famished and with a piercing headache. When he opens his door to leave his room, Suga almost runs into him.

 

"Daichi! What happened last night, are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, I just need some food and paracetamol."

 

Suga doesn't push it and lets Daichi get to the kitchen. He fixes himself breakfast in silence; Suga giving him worried glances all the while. When he finishes his food and has taken some medication, Suga runs out of patience.

 

"Daichi, what is going on?"

 

He doesn't say anything, just rubs his face and sighs.

 

"Daichi, talk to me." Suga says softly.

 

"Can you cover my shifts for this week?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I know it's out of the blue but please just for this week."

 

"Is this about Kuroo?"

 

When Daichi stiffens, it's Suga's turn to sigh.

 

"Dai-"

 

"Please, Suga. Please."

 

They sit in silence for what seems like an eternity before Suga relents.

 

"Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing."

 

That week Daichi throws himself into his schoolwork, completing his first assignment and starting the research for the second, even though it's deadline is months away. He cleans out his room, goes for a run and calls his parents to see how they're doing. He forces himself not to think about what he saw at the convenience store and instead goes to one that's an extra 20 mins away from his dorm.

 

On the day he's set to get back to work, he gives himself a thorough pep talk before opening up the cafe for the day. The morning passes by smoothly and Daichi's feeling good, but it all comes tumbling down mid afternoon, only a couple of hours before the end of his shift. The doorbell rings and Daichi's stomach drops as Kuroo and two other people enter the cafe. He's with the slender man from the convenience store and another man with grey hair and a muscular body. When Kuroo sees him, he smiles wide and rushes to the counter.

 

"Sa'amura! I missed you."

 

It hurts again, it hurts to see him smiling like he actually missed him. It hurts to see him with his attractive boyfriend and other friend who is built like a swimsuit model. But he told himself to get over it, so he plasters on his fakest smile, determined to get their orders and make an excuse to go to the back.

 

"Kuroo-san, what can I get you?"

 

"Sa'amura~ It's been so long since I've seen you and you're being so cold? You're not gonna give me a hug, or maybe a _kiss_?"

 

Of course, _of course_ Kuroo wouldn't let this be easy, of course he wouldn't let this be as painless as possible.

 

"Kuroo-san, I have other customers in line, so please what can I get you?" The latter half of his sentence comes out more aggressive than he had intended but Daichi doesn't care he needs to get out of here. Kuroo doesn't seem to notice.

 

"They don't mind, right Bo? Akaashi?" He turns back with a smile and his muscular friend laughs while the slender one gives Daichi a small smile. It hurts too; in the light of day Daichi can see just how attractive the man is and that makes him feel even worse.

 

Kuroo turns back to him and leans on the counter. "So, about that kiss?" He rests his chin in his hand and his visible eye gleams up at Daichi mischievously. Daichi takes a low deep breath and closes his eyes to calm himself down, he doesn't know how long he closes them for but when he opens them, the slender man has his hand on Kuroo's shoulder, looking at Daichi cautiously.

 

"We're sorry about him. We'll have three lattes and 4 apple doughnuts please." The man says softly, "You doing good, Kei?" Daichi looks over his shoulder at his junior manning the coffee station. Tsukishima nods at the man with a small smile of his own.

 

"I'm good Akaashi-san, I see you still have the displeasure of dealing with Kuroo-san."

 

Akaashi chuckles, "I suppose so, he grows on you after awhile."

 

"Like fungus!" The man who must be Bo shouts.

 

Kuroo pouts while standing to his full height,"They're bullying me, Sa'amura!" He whines.

 

"You deserve it." Daichi says not looking at him, instead getting their doughnuts for them.

 

"Sa'amura!"

 

His friends laugh, even Tsukishima lets out a snicker as he makes their drinks. Kuroo hands Daichi a few notes and he promptly gives him his change not even bothering to double check if he calculated it properly. More customers enter the cafe and Daichi breathes a sigh of relief as Kuroo and his friends move away from the counter to find somewhere to sit. He serves the customers and turns to Tsukishima who begins making their orders.

 

"Sawamura-san, can you give them their orders?" Tsukishima says, nodding towards the three lattes.

 

"Yeah sure."

 

Daichi takes the three lattes and makes his way to Kuroo's table where his friend Bo is happily munching on a doughnut while Akaashi watches him with affection. Which he really shouldn't if he's dating Kuroo but whatever, it's none of Daichi's business and he doesn't care.

 

"Here you go." Daichi says putting the drinks down carefully before turning to leave.

 

"Thank you, Sa'amura." Kuroo says, grabbing his wrist before he can get away. "I really did miss you." His hand lets go of Daichi's wrist and slides down till their fingers touch. He looks up at Daichi with a soft smile and it's too much, it's really far too much.  

 

"Kuroo, why don't you leave Sawamura-san alone so he can get back to work." Akaashi says taking a sip of his latte.

 

"Yeah Kuroo, leave the poor guy alone." Bo says jovially with his mouth full.

 

"Sa'amura loves me, isn't that right?" Kuroo says with a wink, intertwining their fingers completely and that's the final straw.

 

"ENOUGH." Daichi roars, ripping his hand away from Kuroo's as if he's been burnt, and in an instant the cafe hushes over like a graveyard.

 

"Sa-" Kuroo begins, but Daichi isn't having it.

 

"No! I have had enough! I am sick of this, I am sick of you toying with me. I am sick of the suggestive jokes and the flirting and the teasing. I am sick of the smiles and the winks and the looks because I know they don't mean anything. So cut it out! All of it, I am tired of playing these stupid games with you, so just leave me ALONE!"

 

Daichi knows he's made a scene, knows that he could have handled it better but he doesn't care anymore, he gives Kuroo his most venomous glare and storms to the kitchen at the back of the cafe not sparing a single person a glance back. Usually he'd be embarrassed but he's just angry and hurt and needs to calm himself down before he steps back out. Pulling materials from the cupboards, he starts making a new batch of muffins even though they probably won't sell out of the ones they already have on display. By the time he's done an hour has passed and Daichi exits the kitchen feeling guilty over how he abandoned Tsukishima, leaving him to handle any and all customers by himself.

 

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima. I shouldn't have left you on your own like that." Daichi says after Tsukishima finishes handing a customer a doughnut.

 

"It's fine, Sawamura-san." he replies looking at Daichi worriedly, it's not an expression he wears often.

 

"No, it's not. You can go home early, you've earned it."

 

"Are you sure, Sawamura-san, I can stay."

 

"No it's fine, go on."

 

Daichi watches as Tsukishima gathers his stuff to leave and waves him off as he exits. Casting his eyes over the cafe, (it's almost close to closing so there aren't many people there) they fall onto the table Kuroo and his friends had been sitting at and he thinks back to his meltdown. Sighing, he shakes his head at himself. He really could have handled it better, but maybe this way was better. Kuroo had to have gotten the hint by now. He'd finally leave Daichi alone and stop flirting with him whenever he came to the cafe.

* * *

 

Turns out Daichi had been right about Kuroo no longer flirting with or teasing him because he stopped coming to the cafe altogether. At first Daichi had thought it would just last the rest of the week but by week 3 he had resigned himself to the fact that Kuroo wasn't coming back. He told himself he was fine but truthfully, it hurt just as much as Kuroo's flirting had. Suga didn't say anything but Daichi knew that he knew something had happened, and whenever Kenma came in he looked like he wanted to say something but never did.

 

After a particularly gruelling lecture one afternoon, Daichi leaves the engineering buildings to make his way to the convenience store. He doesn't get very far before he spots Kuroo, leaning against a tree watching as if he's looking for someone. When he sees Daichi, he stands up straight and walks over to him, his face stoic.

 

"Sawamura, can I talk to you?"

 

Daichi just looks at him dumbly, it's been well over a month since they've seen each other and he has no clue what Kuroo wants.

 

"About what?"

 

"Please, I just want to explain. No jokes or flirting or nothing, just give me a chance to explain myself."

 

He looks and sounds sincere and Daichi's not cruel enough to turn him away despite the nerves that are snaking around in his gut.

 

"Fine."

 

They begin walking in silence, aimlessly wandering the campus grounds until they come across a bench and sit down. They stay like that for a bit, the tension between them heavy, neither one of them brave enough to break it.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Kuroo's voice is just above a whisper, he's not looking at Daichi but instead out to the campus, to the many people hustling and bustling around Tokyo University.

 

"I knew I was pushing my luck, I knew the jokes were getting out of hand and I knew that they made you uncomfortable but I kept going anyway."

 

"Why?" Daichi surprises himself by speaking but he just has to know what Kuroo got out of all of this.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuroo says turning to face him, "I really like you, Sawamura."

 

"Bullshit." Daichi bites out, "I know you have a boyfriend."

 

"What?"

 

"Akaashi, was it? I saw you two in the 7-Eleven near the dorms, don't deny it."

 

"Sawamura, I swear, you've got it wrong. Akaashi is Bokuto's boyfriend."

 

"Bullshit, you had your hands wrapped around his waist." Daichi is seething, he didn't, he couldn't have seen it wrong.

 

"Because he was drunk! Akaashi is a nightmare when he's drunk! He's ditzy, runs around like a kid on a sugar rush and laughs like a maniac. The only reason we were in there was because we were trying to get him something to sober him up! Bo was there too, I swear Sawamura."

 

"You were laughing with him." Daichi's voice is weaker now, his anger dulling. His mind runs back to the day he had seen them at the cafe, how affentionately Akaashi had been looking at Bokuto.

 

"Because it was funny." Kuroo's voice is soft,"Akaashi is super serious most of the time so seeing him let loose was refreshing and something I held over him for weeks."

 

Daichi looks at him in disbelief, had he really gotten it all wrong?

 

"Look, I truly am sorry about all the jokes and the flirting because I know it got out of hand, but I only did because I like you. I told you when we met, remember? It's just something about you that makes me more forward than I usually am. But that isn't an excuse and I want you to know I am sorry for my behaviour."

 

"Why would you like me?" Daichi looks away from him, he doesn't know what to think anymore.

 

"Geez, have you seen yourself Sawamura? You're gorgeous."

 

"What?" Daichi snaps his head to Kuroo, looking at him like he's crazy. "I'm really bland."

 

"Who the hell told you that?"

 

"Plenty of people."

 

"Well, give me a list of name so I can pay them a visit."

 

Daichi snorts, just like the first time they met, Kuroo makes him laugh when he's supposed to be pissed at him. He jumps when he feels Kuroo intertwine their fingers on the bench. He looks from their hands to Kuroo's face and sees that his eyes are tender.

 

"I like your laugh and the way you pout and the way your cheeks puff like a squirrel when you eat and the way you talk to your coworkers like a dad and the way you handle overly loud customers. I like you so much, Sa'amura, I really do."

 

Daichi tightens his hold on Kuroo's fingers but doesn't say anything, if he speaks now he'll start crying. Kuroo is patient, doesn't say anything, just sits there rubbing his thumb over Daichi's knuckle.

 

"I thought you were just toying with me."

 

Kuroo doesn't speak, he waits, waits for Daichi to speak his mind.

 

"I kept telling myself 'there's no way he actually likes me', telling myself you were just killing time. That you flirted with everyone so I wasn't special. But somewhere along the line, I started hoping it wasn't true, I started hoping you actually did like me, hoping that maybe you'd ask me out."

 

Daichi looks up at Kuroo whose expression is unreadable.

 

"No one has ever been interested in me like this, no one has ever given me so much attention or flirted with me before so I told myself I only liked you because I liked the attention. But when I saw you with Akaashi, it hurt so much, hurt so much more than it was supposed to, I felt like such an idiot. And then you came to the cafe and I felt sick because you kept flirting and I thought you were with him and then I blew up at you an-

 

"Sa'amura, breathe."

 

Daichi takes a breath, his whole body shaking on the exhale. He remains quiet and Kuroo takes it as a sign to speak.

 

"I deserved it, I really did. Akaashi said it too, he said you had looked uncomfortable the moment we entered the cafe. That's why I stopped coming, I wanted to give you space, to leave you alone. But I needed to let you know how I felt, that's why I'm here."

 

Kuroo sighs, looking away.

 

"I find it hard to be direct sometimes, so I take the long way around instead of just being honest. But I'm being honest right now, Sa'amura, I promise you. I think it's crazy that no one has told you just how gorgeous you are but I'm honoured to be the first and I'll tell you as much every single day till you believe it."

 

"I thought you said you wouldn't flirt." Daichi says.

 

"What can I say, I can't help myself around you." Kuroo replies, wiggling his eyebrow.

 

Daichi laughs before looking at Kuroo directly, "So, what now?"

 

Kuroo's face is serious as he takes Daichi's hand on the bench into his palms.

 

"Will you go out with me?" He asks softly.

 

Daichi takes him in, takes in his messy hair and earnest eyes, takes in the warm fingers that wrap around his own, takes in the determination in his jaw. Daichi is tired of the doubts, tired of being a slave to his own insecurities, he looks at Kuroo and decides to trust in how he's feeling right now, trust in the man he's fallen for.

 

"Yes."

 

Kuroo blinks and then smiles; a full, toothy smile.

* * *

 

Watching the TV but not paying much attention, Daichi chuckles into his boyfriend's chest. They are on the couch in Kuroo and Kenma's apartment, lying down when they probably should be studying.

 

"What's so funny?" Kuroo asks, rubbing Daichi's back lazily.

 

"I can't believe I ever thought that a dork like you, was too good for me." Daichi says, raising his head to look at him.

 

Kuroo smiles and turns them over, scooting down so that his head is now on Daichi's chest. Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo's back.

 

"No one is too good for you Daichi, absolutely no one. They never have been and never will be." Kuroo says, pressing up to give him a slow kiss, that he breaks off abruptly.

 

"Not that anyone else will ever get the chance, it took me long enough to get you, I'm not letting anyone have you." He buries his hands under Daichi and wraps his arms around his waist, it's not exactly a comfortable position but neither of them care.

 

"Idiot." Daichi sighs with love.

 

"Well, you're dating this idiot so what does that make you?" Kuroo says smugly. Daichi rolls his eyes and pulls him back for another kiss, "Hurry up and make out with me before Kenma comes home."

 

Shuffling up happily, Kuroo does just that kissing his boyfriend for awhile before he breaks off to kiss his neck and blow a raspberry on his collarbone.

 

"Tetsu!"

 

Daichi tries to push him away giggling, but Kuroo's grip is too tight, he keeps blowing raspberries on his skin. They stay like that: Daichi struggling to get away, Kuroo struggling to keep him in his arms. But Daichi doesn't really want to get away, being in Tetsurou's arms is simply perfect. He feels safe in them, content in them and more than anything else:

 

_He deserves to be in them._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how to feel about this one lads ( ´･ω･), part of me is very happy with it another part of me thinks I spent so much time on a subpar piece of fiction when I've got university assignments due ~~ahh the joy of procrastinating into the early hours of the morning~~ oh well, (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆* I do hope you enjoyed this in some way, please let me know if you did and thank you very much for reading ♡♡♡


End file.
